


【七雪】

by yiyan4695



Category: dokenlanbu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyan4695/pseuds/yiyan4695





	【七雪】

未成年人请在家长陪同下观看。（然后你就会被家长打残hhhhhh）  
人生第二车献给古备前_(:3」∠)_  
辣鸡文笔以及ooc预警——  
青江派友情客串

“大雪。第七日。”  
莺丸在那本观察日记上记下这五个字。  
“大包平今天也是个大笨蛋吧。”

呼出的气体在瞬间凝为水汽，于寒冷的空气中缓缓扩散。大包平和数珠丸坐在木质的外玄走道上，谈论着什么。青江部屋内，莺丸和青江蜷缩在被炉里，一边剥着橘子一边盯着门外的两人。  
“真羡慕啊——”青江看着剥好的橘子。  
“什么?”莺丸转头。  
“主上不是说要给你们装 ‘空调’?”  
“那个啊...说实在我并不知道那是什么东西。”  
“空气温度调节器...是叫这个吧?”  
“嘛，主君是这么说的。”  
青江伸了个懒腰，裹紧了从平野那儿换（ken）来的斗篷。走道上，数珠丸和大包平大概是讲到什么开心的事了，笑声传到了屋内。青江歪了歪脑袋，右眼随动作现出一线猩红。嘴角勾了勾，“大包平先生，很喜欢兄长嘛。”  
“......”莺丸似是一惊，但随即低下了头，不作言语。  
“我是说，大包平先生很喜欢和我家兄长聊天嘛~”  
“……”

空调安装完毕。  
青江经常会带着数珠丸过来，说是友情慰问什么的。（没错就是来蹭空调的_(:3」∠)_）  
“数珠丸大人今天没有来呢。”大包平坐在榻榻米上，望着窗外方形的天空。  
“......你，真的这么喜欢数珠丸先生吗?”莺绿色的短发在前额撒下了一小片阴影，让人无法判断出头发主人此时的表情。  
“是啊，数珠丸大人会和我说...呃!莺丸......?”  
大包平一脸惊诧地看着头顶上方的莺丸，全然不解他为何突然将自己摁在床单上。  
“再次提问。你，真的这么喜欢数珠丸大人吗。”青金色的眸如利刃一般，紧逼着那人对问题作出回复。  
“我...”像是意识到了什么，大包平犹豫了。大概是为了让自己冷静下来，莺丸阖上眼，深吸一口气。  
“......好了我知道了。”他放开大包平，后退两步，径直向更衣室走去。“我会向主君请示安排我出阵。”没有回头也没有停步，仿佛只是无感情的朗读。  
“莺!”更衣室的门被重重地关上，像是执意将他的呼喊碾碎。大包平向那个方向伸出手，却又缩了回来。  
莺丸......生气了?因为自己和数珠丸大人聊天?  
思考片刻后，像是为自己打气一般，大包平紧了紧拳头，起身，向更衣室走去。

这个傻子。大傻包。  
莺丸一边拉下内番服上衣的拉链，一边在心中咒骂那个热血笨蛋。镜中的短发少年与自己对视，突然间想到早上撞见大包平对着这面镜子摆pose的傻劲，莺丸又忍不住低头浅笑。  
笑着笑着就笑不出了。自己，也许确实太任性了吧。就他那个样子，怕是连“喜欢”这个词的意思都不明白。过于杞人忧天了......吗？  
开门声打断了他的思绪。大致距离为两米。大包平火红色的短发向上翘着。  
大包平愣住了，真的愣住了，以至于在门外想好的乱七八糟的道歉词都卡在了脑回路上。眼前的莺丸与自己对视，上身一丝不挂，肌肉柔美又刚硬的线条强调着太刀的力量与美。忽的脑袋一热，大包平向前两步，将他抵在衣柜上，顺势与其浅樱相接。  
撬开齿列，攻占他的城池。带着茶香的唾液与自己交换，柔软与柔软纠缠。粗糙的舌苔擦过上上腭，粗暴又温柔。氧气将尽。莺丸轻拍着大包平的后背，他却并不打算停止。直至窒息感很泪水模糊了他的视线，银丝从嘴角溢出，大包平才放开了他。  
莺丸大口大口地呼吸着重新获得的空气，温莹如玉的脸庞之上有绯红在肆意蔓延。他深知，若是等莺丸完全缓过劲来，等待自己的不是一顿拳打脚踢，就是“笨蛋”，“傻子”诸如此类的词语。干脆豁出去，一把将其推倒在地。  
“傻...唔!”大包平没有给他说完话的机会。堵住他的唇，抵开他的双腿，然后十指相扣。另一只手向下移动，探进布料之内，剥离。泪水氤氲了莺丸的眼，但却没有将他推开，只是纵容和纵容。这让他安心了很多，于是更加放肆。  
指尖与大腿深处相触之时，莺丸不住地颤抖着。久不经人事的身体只是这种程度都无法泰然接受。大包平有些居高临下地望着身下那人，银瞳中倒映着莺丸的一切。视觉，听觉，嗅觉，味觉，触觉。现在的莺丸，无疑是对他五感最为猛烈的刺激。

十二月的空气是寒冷的，幸有空调的暖风将寒冷驱散。但这温暖与压抑的喘息，低泣交织之时，便像化学药剂遇上了催化剂，生出些难言的暧昧来。  
大包平手中那物已诚实地直直立起，铃口溢出的白浊粘在指上，于窗中投射下的日光中闪着微光。大包平埋首在莺丸的颈边，手已移至后穴处，轻轻按压。  
“那个......丁子油，就用这个替代了哦?”像是征求意见，又像是自言自语。  
“不要...唔...问、我...哈啊!”下一秒，便是异物进入的触感。  
“那你...可要再努力一点了。”耳边，话语与热气同时扩散，冲撞。莺丸当然听懂了这句话的意思，于是把脸别向了另一边。  
这个傻包在这种时候就不能像平时一样做一个笨蛋吗啊啊啊啊!!还让不让好好地做一把刀了啊啊啊啊啊!!!

一指，两指，而后是三指。已是拓展地很开了。  
“呜啊!傻...包...已经..好、好了...唔!进...来...”少年张开腿哭着哀求。他为了氧气而张开嘴，殊不知此时银丝连接了上齿与下齿。潮红，泪痕与泪水交织地斑驳陆离。这副表情对于大包平来说，就如那可卡因和罂粟。做了个深呼吸让自己稍加冷静后，他柔声道，“那，痛的话，告诉我。”  
“嗯......啊!”手指毕竟是手指，远不比那样灼热的巨物。只是初始阶段便已无法忍受，剧痛催生出更多的泪水，更多的喘息与呻吟。强迫自己放松，对抗这具身体面对疼痛的基本保护反应。然而，这种努力是微乎其微的，甚至可以说是无济于事。痛感让他不止一次怀疑自己将被撕裂或已被撕裂。  
大包平也意识到不妙，于是停止了推进，轻喘着询问是否要停止。这一问倒是让莺丸慌乱了，犹豫几秒后用腿勾上他的后背，强迫自己再吞下他的一部分，然后故作轻松地笑了笑，说，没关系的。  
于是继续。肠壁几乎被碾平。莺丸紧咬着下唇，咬出了血。大包平也不知如何是好，只能轻轻舔舐他的伤口以示安慰。最初的疼痛已经蜕去，快感开始躁动。后穴处也不再如先前那般紧致，只是轻柔的蠕动，像是收容与迎合。抵入最深处后，大包平稍稍加快了频率。  
痛感什么的已经麻木了，只是前端擦过敏感点时所带来的震颤，莺丸怕是这辈子都习惯不了。汗珠如雨纷纷而下，呼出的热气连为一片，水声愈发响亮，撞击声愈发频繁，分身还在不断胀大。  
“慢...唔!不、不行了!啊...!”莺丸说不出完整的句子，不断涌起的快感提醒他将至顶峰。  
“傻!包...!唔!呜啊!!!”终还是将其染白了。骤然绞紧的肠壁让大包平差点也就此交代了。莺丸努力地呼吸着，目光有些涣散，还未调整好呼吸，身下的律动就再次开始。  
“不.....哈啊....会、坏掉的.....”几乎要弹跳而起，刚释放过的分身与肠壁都敏感之至，哪里受得起这样的对待和近乎古怪的快感，只是片刻后便再次弓起了身子。这一次，他感受到体内有温热的液体在扩散。

洗完澡后，莺丸蜷缩在厚厚的棉被里。  
“桌上的本子，帮我拿一下。还有一支笔。”  
“好。《观察日记》???什么东西啊?”  
“不要打开。拿过来就行。”  
“哦哦”  
莺丸接过他的《观察日记》，执笔。  
今天的大包平是....  
笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋...（100个）(ﾉಥ益ಥ)［掀桌!掀桌!!］  
“......好了，帮我放回去，我要睡觉了。”  
“哦好。”

———————————————————————————————————————  
走肾意识流(ﾉಥ益ಥ)  
窝在床上写完后浏览了一遍，然后瞬间跳起，原地旋转360度，扇自己两个巴掌，然后大叫三声，再直挺挺地躺倒在被子上  
（啊啊啊啊啊啊我怎么不撞墙去世!!!撞死好了撞死好了人间不值得啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!）

关于…“少年”emmm太爷爷看起来挺年轻的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（尬笑）

感觉自己在写长蜂（???）


End file.
